User talk:Jspoelstra
Welcome! Congratulations on starting XCOM Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi I worked on the Yogbox wiki until I came across this wiki. Aren't you also really big on the fallout wiki? Samofishfire (talk) 16:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi there, I noticed you were the only user/bureaucrat around here. I'm just wondering if you intend this wiki to be only for the upcoming XCom shooter or will it include the other games in the series (Enemy Unknown, Terror from the deep, Apocalypse, Interceptor, Enforcer)? — Teugene (Talk) 15:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Aight, I'll keep in mind to leave messages here. I don't usually cross message on user's talk page, but I guess this can be an exception here, since, there's only 2 of us here! lol. So you're also an admin at the Fallout, that could be the reason why your user name seems familiar... :) I dropped by there once a blue moon to checkout on Fallout 3, the first of the Fallout game I've played in the series. My "home" wiki is the Mass Effect wiki, by the way. :The closest experience I'd probably get from Enemy Unknown is UFO: Aftermath, which supposedly heavily influenced by Enemy Unknown. I'm somewhat indifferent about the current re-imagining of XCOM into a FPS. As long as it's playable plus all the points you mentioned previously, I don't mind what genre it is in. I was initially put off by the flight simulation in Interceptor, but I got kind of used to it. Still prefer Apocalypse over Interceptor though. :Anyhow, if you have plans to open up the wiki for the other series, do drop me a message, I'll could also help in some way once there's more details of XCOM. Here's hoping for a fresh breath of air in the new XCOM! — Teugene (Talk) 03:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: To jump into this conversation, (albeit a few months late), my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I think that this Wiki should focus on getting the new information out first, but that it should expand to include the older games. The other Wiki that covers the X-Com Universe doesn't really cover the old games, it is covering the X-Com Universe in the context of being Alien Species and that's about it. It's a little bit different and I think focusing on the actual game side of things could go way further. What do you say? Also, I'll probably be working on creating a main page/skin for you on here within the next couple of days. - Wagnike2 15:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Jspoelstra, wondering if you still drop by here! If you do, I would like to avail myself as an admin to help in preparing this wiki for the release. It may be months away but as the saying goes, time flies, and before you know it, it's already here! Heh. I'm also an active contributor over at the Mass Effect wiki with rollback rights (or senior editor, as we call it over there). I may lack wiki administrative experiences but I've been learning from the admins at the Mass Effect wiki, and hopefully to learn under your guidance in the future. I'll be able to contribute in design (web development and design is part of my job, so I know HTML, CSS, JS, etc). I can help to set up templates - not an expert but I know just enough to get by, and still actively learning. Hope you'll take into consideration my application. Thanks and have a good day! — Teugene (Talk) 08:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for promotion (almost, hehe)! Yeah, I'm mostly active at the Mass Effect wiki too, but I'll keeping an eye for new XCOM information and dropping by here from time to time to add info. When the game comes along, this place will probably see daily activity from both us :) Again, thanks and hope to see you around more often soon! — Teugene (Talk) 05:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) In Response Yes, much better place. Sent you a reply, by the way. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 03:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Incoming Transmission Hi J, Bit of a surprise for you I hope, first of what may be many news articles for you, not sure how to get it on the front page here, but its a start... Just planning on making them occasional rather than the regular schedule that Nukapedia has, but we'll see how things go as we countdown to launch. :Done a mock up for a semi-regular news segment In my Sandbox Its similar in format to the Nukapedia News Digest, but I've tried to write it more thematically. You might recognise the "Author" if you've played Terror From The Deep. Let me know what you think. Agent c 00:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Canon Split http://au.gamespot.com/xcom-enemy-unknown/previews/xcom-enemy-unknown-whats-new-whats-not-6364778/ Check last section. It appears that we need to decide whether we're keeping both universes on this wiki or are we making a separate one for Enemy Unknown? At least the name has not yet been occupied. - MA4585159 09:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example. - Wagnike2 21:16, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :* Apparently, I already introduced myself to you before. Sometimes it's hard to remember. - Wagnike2 21:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :** Hmm, I can not speak to the loading issues. But basically, what I can say is that the videos are pre-programmed with content provided to us from IGN or other places. This could comprise of trailers, exclusive interviews, etc. You are also free to add videos of your own or delete videos on your own. The videos aren't hosted on your actual wiki itself. The module isn't very hard to remove or to implement so a trial run would be easily doable. If there is anything else that you need to know, please don't hesitate to ask and I will try to get you the answers. - Wagnike2 18:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::* You currently can't implement/disable it yourself. You will have to contact me or other staff to do that. However, the basics are that the list of videos it accesses are on Mediawiki:RelatedVideosGlobalList. You can use this to add a video or remove a video, or you can simply use the buttons (a trash can for delete) that appear in the module. I'm going to go ahead and enable it for now. Give you some time to feel it out, and if you don't like it feel free to get back to me. - Wagnike2 18:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) New 1-hour gameplay video Hi Jspoelstra. The video from Monday's (I think) live stream of Firaxis devs playing some early missions from the game is now on Youtube. Because most gamers feel that gameplay videos are the best, I updated the featured video section on the main page to include this new video. Of course, if you don't want it there, simply revert my edit. Regardless, the video is very cool. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) XCOM Developer Interview Greetings, Jspoel, we meet again. We just a cool opportunity from the XCOM developers to participate in a roundtable interview with the developer, for which the questions have to be submitted ahead of time. I've asked Doug from our Comm Dev team to post a blog on the wiki requesting questions b/c we need to submit the questions by 5 pm PT. I hope that's okay with you. I'd love to get your questions, so if you have time - jump on in. George 19:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Launch Pack Hello again, as you may have noticed we have been doing a lot around here to help create the buzz for XCOM: Enemy Unknown, we would like to spotlight some of this content more and were wondering if you are ok with us putting a "Launch Pack" on your main page, the Launch Pack will be similar to the one seen on Resident Evil. We hope to hear from you soon. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :* Update - you can see what we were thinking for this wiki here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Mission Pages How would you like to go about attacking these mission pages? I think there should be an overview page of sorts but what would you like to title it? Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) ? - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Hey J, is there any chance of getting Patroller right over here? I'm planning a bit of an editing blitz over the next week or so, so I should be able to keep an eye out for vandalism and such. Agent c (talk) 16:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :That feels good expanding the wiki by 50% or so... Not sure I'll ever be able to say that again. What program do you use to capture images? Agent c (talk) 06:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, is there any chance you can swing by Nukapedia chat in the next hour or so? I need to talk to you about something. Agent c (talk) 01:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Forum structure Hello. I'm going to add new forum section for the XCOM:EU game, considering there's going to be at least one more XCOM game of completely different origin and genre, and discussions need to be divided. Considering that the forums have not seen much use, I assume there's no specific policy or view on forum structure on this wiki yet, so I'm just going to go ahead now and add it. On a completely side note, I would also like to share an opinion that forums are much better for prolonged discussions than blogs due to their topdown structure, which allows users to more easily follow the flow of discussions. On Mass Effect Answers (a wiki I happen to be managing), we have, at some point, reached a conclusion that blogs, due to their chronologically reversed order of replies, were detrimental to the coherency of discussions and ditched them in favor of the forums, which worked out quite nicely. Wikia appears to be sharing this view, as they are working on the new forum engine with a topdown structure to replace blogs as a go-to discussion place. It might be good to encourage the users to keep any kind of non-news-announcement topics in the forums, especially considering that the new forums are expected to become available in the Wikia labs this Fall. But it's just an opinion to consider. Mitranim Wiki stuffs Hey Jspoel, looks like the wiki's coming together fine so far. I'd like to consult you on a few things I had in mind. Firstly, I had in mind of renaming the research pages with the "(Project)" affix to "(research)" as it feels more intuitive. "Projects" can also be referred to foundry projects, so this may disambiguate it. The second thing is the mission pages, listed as "Operation xx". As much as I've observed, the operation naming seems to be completely random thus I personally feel creating a new page for every operation is counter-productive. On the other hand, the mission pages can be listed with the "core" missions type (Council Missions, Alien abduction missions, etc) with a description for each of those missions. Lastly, I'm also planning to adjust the category naming as it currently lacks a proper capitalization. I proposed that the affected categories be renamed to lower caps. Examples: "XCOM: Enemy Unknown 'R'esearch 'P'rojects" to "XCOM: Enemy Unknown 'r'esearch 'p'rojects" or "XCOM: Enemy Unknown 'M'issions" to "XCOM: Enemy Unknown 'm'issions". The reasons for this are lower caps names are consistent other existing category names and it's also grammatically correct (they are not proper nouns). Do let me know what you think. If you don't mind the above, I'll start immediately on it. 04:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey Jspoel! Looks like you've started on converting the categories to the new format. I would like to save you some time on the conversion as I'm in the process of creating the infoboxes for many of these pages which will auto-categorize the pages so you don't have to manually rename the categories those pages. :) 01:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm planning to start on the aliens, then the weapons, armor, and items. I'm working on these in my sandbox first and get a few feedback before implementing it. 16:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll continue work on the infobox in a day or so. Currently a little busy with assignments. Regarding the categories, yeah, it is awkward the least to say. What about (XCOM: Enemy Unknown weapon)? Can't think of anything more at the moment, but I'll be back and will see if any alternatives comes to mind. 08:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I believe we have already conceded that categories should be named by the same scheme as articles, i.e. (). Correct me if this is not the case. On a side note, can we please end the awful practice of cross-talk? Conversations are meant to be in one place. Mitranim ::I agree with no cross-talk. It's less confusing! 08:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Article deletion Why was the "Alien Terror Attack Missions" article deleted? There's no reason provided. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 18:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait, was it because it Terror Site exists? – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 18:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks for clearing that up. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 18:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I am done with my section if you need any help related to updating anything on XCOM wikia, I would be glad to help.--BeLegit (talk) 02:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Impossible guides I got your message about merging two pages, and I read the page. It was very good. Anyway, I suggest that we just rename the page to "Impossible difficulty tips and builds for a Sniper heavy team". It has a lot of good points, and it based on having many snipers in your team. I tried this way of playing with snipers, and I found it hard to follow, because it does not give you mission by mission update on who take or what to build. I found difficult to play with snipers, because they low on health, and in the maps where Aliens spawn right in your face, they most likely to die, because there is not distance that you can abuse. Also, snipers get a penalty for overwatch, and you have to level up 5 level to get Opportunist to eliminate this penalty. Than snipers can't fire a Sniper Rifle and move on the same turn Gunslinger level 3 promotion always you to do extra 2 damage with a Pistol, but Pistols have 0 critical damage unless you flack the enemy, and they suppose to replace the Assault Riffles, but Riffle sucks on impossible. Very hard to kill enemies. Finally, Squadsight does not work on enemies in the buildings in the cover, so unless you blow up the cover (and some cover can't be blown up), you can't kill anybody with snipers. On top of that enemies not always going to follow you bating, so they will stay in the building, and then what? The page does not explain any of those vital point, and don't know how can it work early game. I don't know how to merge it. User:BeLegit I'm no Jspoelstra, but please let me kindly butt in. I think if we started splitting impossible difficulty guides, it would be disorienting for users, and efforts would get split, losing information as it gets scattered across articles. Perhaps it would be best to distill "team neutral" tips, and create additional sections with specific strategy and tactics applicable to narrow cases such as sniper-heavy teams, that can be applied to general strategy. Mitranim Talk:Mind Fray deleted Hi Jsp :), Great work you're doing here ^_^, keep it up! Mind Fray and it's talk page were deleted, are they already up elsewhere? (in the meanwhile I did another test (with sniper with Squadsight, and Psi Panic at ~20 range works, while at 27 doesn't (No targets in range) WurmD (talk) 21:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was working on a some pages and there is add category button. Could you tell me please how to use it and what does it do? And no I don't really need any help right now Hey I only got the game recently but if you need help on any particular pages I'll try to help out. Just leave a message if you need anything done. But I'm not very far into the campaign so I can't help with anything advanced or in the late game. Sorry for any incoveince Samofishfire (talk) 01:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I was working on updating Alien Surgery and other thing, and I have troubles updating it to Gray Market page. Can you tell me please, how to do properly? I fired rockets and throw grenades at Hyperwave Beacon, but it never got damaged. Please remove it from the Gray Market - Hyperweave Beacon (Damaged) Sure, what about other pictures base buildings, corpe pictures, and others? BeLegit (talk) 17:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Renaming projects Hey Jspoel, are we going ahead with renaming the research pages from (Project) to (research)? 01:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I saw the experimenting you did with the subpage but I feel it will not be consistent with pages that does not require disambiguating. What about having a main page followed by all the researches/items as subpages after? (Eg: Research (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)/Carapace Armor or Armors (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)/Carapace Armor). However, the issue with this method is the long page name. I'll try to think of some ideas if something comes up to mind. though at the moment I'm putting my mind mostly on the infobox for the enemies. Can't decide if I should follow this layout. 09:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Micellaneous items Hey, I found this page for Miscellaneous items and was thinking it could be good to add to the XCOM:Enemies Unknown > Inventory dropdown as a page to see. Right now it only has the Medikit, but I'll see what I can do to get the other items added Linkmastr001 (talk) 19:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sectoid Commander Missing I just noticed Sectoid Commander was missing from the Enemies dropdown. Could this get fixed please? Linkmastr001 (talk) 21:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hey, what do you think of the Message Wall? Thinking of implementing it if it's improves talk pages. 03:15, November 9, 2012 (UTC)